His Princess
by SummerTime15
Summary: Cammie loves fairs. There fun and calming and it brings a smile to her face when ever she goes to them. Little did she know that her life is going to change at one. Zachary Goode loves Cammie. How much will it take for Zach to get her to admit her feelings for him to him and her self. Will he ever get his Princess? Story may seem like it's going too fast but it's not I swear!
1. Fairs and Kisses

I have always liked fairs. The lights and happy laughter. It makes me smile to see children drag their parents all over the place looking for cotton candy and toys that will only last a week. It's the one time to let loose and have fun.

"Come on Cammie! I loovvveee this game!" My friend Bex said while taking me over to the dart ballon game. She always gets a perfect score on this game. Winning the biggest stuffed animal. I'm lucky if I can even pop _one_.

"How many darts Miss?" The worker asked. Bex thought for a moment.

"25". She said handing him a 5 dollar bill. I waited for her to finish popping all 25 balloons. When I heard the last pop I looked to see what the prizes were.

"The penguin. 6 year old like penguins right?" I asked her. Any thing we (Bex) wins her little sister gets. It's a tradition we've been doing sense Lucy was born.

"I'll take the penguin then." Bex told the boy.

"Here you go Miss." He winked at her. I rolled my eyes. Every boy flirts with her while I'm around. The only thing I've ever gotten from a boy? A disgusting pice of snot. From my 7 year old cousin. Yeah, I'd rather not talk about it. "My names Grant. Call me." He said sliding her a pice of paper. Bex giggled and walked away.

"He was _so hot_!" She said hanging off my arm. I shook her off and kept on walking, grinning at my friends childless.

"He's _just a boy_" I said mocking her tone. She glared at me and slapped my arm. I laughed and walked over to a food stand to get a corn-dog. My smile grew when I saw who was working there.

"Lizzie!" I said running up to the counter. "What's up? How's work?" She huffed while rolling her eyes.

"Exhausting! The kids here make such big messes I can't even keep up! And all these old people keep telling me I mess up there orders! I mean seriously! Me, messing something up?" She exclaimed. I laughed at her. Lizzie the perfectionist.

"Well, you only have two more hours left." I said. She grimaced. "Anyway, I'll have a corn-dog please."

"make that two." A voice said behind me clearly it wasn't Bex because the voice was masculine. I turned around only to be met with a pair of piercing green eyes. He handed Liz the money as I starred at him. My stare, though, quickly turned into a glare.

"You know what? I'm not even going to be upset and try and pay you back. What do you want anyway?" I asked.

"Aw, come on Cam. Arn't you glad to see me?" Zach asked.

"No, not really. What do you want to bother me with now? How my hair is an ugly shade of blonde? Or maybe it's my choice of clothing. I'm sorry I don't dress like all the other slutty girls you date." I told him as I walked away from the stand.

"Nope." He said smirking. "Today is my day off. Didn't you know?"

"Oh lucky me. I guess I wasn't informed of your work schedule." I told him while walking faster. The jerk kept up though with out a problem. Lucky jerk.

"Well, do you know what my schedule say for me to do now?" He asked grabbing my hand making me stop in my tracks. I tried pulling away but he wouldn't let me. _Dang he has a strong grip_. I huffed and stopped struggling.

"What Zach. What does your 'schedule' say?" I asked with a bored look on my face.

"It says for me to ride the ferris-wheel with a pretty girl." He said stepping closer to me. I stepped back and tried getting out of his grasp.

"Well, don't let me keep you from finding the girl then." He held on tighter pulling me flush against his body. I let out a little grunt at the force. I glared at him.

"I already have." The look in his eyes was enough to tell me that the girl he was talking about was me. I looked at him curiously while trying to ignore the butterflies in my stomach.

"What are you playing at Goode?" I asked. I saw that we made it to the Ferris wheel. I was going to ask how we got there but at the moment, I didn't care.

"No game Cams. I swear." He put his left hand over his heart making an X over it with his finger. He handed the guy two tickets and we got on. This is a permanent setting. Meaning, this fair doesn't get taken down after two weeks. So it's like an amusement park but not really. Also meaning, they can make the rides how ever they want. And the Ferris wheel? It's huge. And I might be a little afraid of heights. The ride started spinning. Deadly slow.

"You know why I like these things Cam?" Zach asked while putting his feet up on the bench across from us. "It's because there relaxing. And you get to spend a little alone time with people. You know, just talk. And other stuff." He squeezed my hand a little tighter making me realize, he's still holding my hand. "How about you? Do you like ferris wheels?" The look on my face made it clear that I either didn't like these things, or that I was afraid of heights. "Ah, afraid of heights? It's okay. I got you" Zach let go of my hand only to wrap both of his arms around my waist. He pulled me up so I was practically sitting on his lap and pushed my head so it was laying on his chest. It was actually quite comfortable. I wrapped my armed around his waist and propped my feet up on the opposite bench. His one free hand came to my arm that was lying across his stomach and he rested his right hand on it. He made a sound that sounded like a moan and a sigh. I looked up at him. His head was back and eyes closed. I almost gasped in shock as I saw not a smirk, but a light smile grace his lips.

"Why me?" I blurted. Zach looked down at me, confusion lacing his features.

"What?" He asked.

"Why me? Why now? You always find ways to annoy me at school and say something rude to me. So what changed. Or is this just a game?" I asked unwrapping my self from him. He was quick to react and rewrapped my arms around him tightening his grip on me.

"Don't let go." He said in almost a pleading voice. Now I was _really_ confused. "Because Cam. I- just because." I was about to say that that wasn't good enough when he kissed me. On the lips. With out any _warning_ at all. I almost puked. You know why? I didn't find the kiss disgusting. At all. I actually kissed _back_! Who wouldn't? His lips were soft and warm and molded to mine in a perfect and comforting way. His tongue traced the bottom of my lip asking for an entrance which I gladly have him. The Ferris wheel stopped and I knew it was almost time for us to get off but Zach wasn't done with our tongue battle yet. I let him win and by doing that he made the kiss more passionate, but also more hungrier. He let go just I time because we were the next people to be let off and I was running out of air. The door opened and Zach literally picked me up and ran from the cart. He took me behind a shed and started kissing me again.

"Cam? Go out with me." I only nodded as his lips took over mine again. His tongue ran across my lip asking of an entrance again but I wouldn't give in that easily. Zach growled and bit my bottom lip. I gasped in surprise and he took the advantage and shoved his tongue in my mouth. We both needed air so he let go. He trailed kisses down my jaw line and down my neck sucking on a tender spot. When he bit down I let out a quiet moan.

"Zach?" I said trying to get his attention. "Zach stop. I think you're giving me a hicky and if my parents of friends see it I'll never hear the end of it." He stopped sucking and biting but kept kissing. My phone went off and only then did I remember Bex. _I wonder where she even ran off to. _I thought_. Eh, she's probably wondering the same thing. I wonder how I'm going to explain this one_. I looked at my phone pushing Zach off me. He tried kissing me again but I covered my hand over his mouth. He grunted as I looked at my screen.

Bex- _Where are you? I'm leaving and if you're not at the car in one minute I'm leaving with out you. _

I was about to reply back when Zach took my phone. I tried getting it back but he was already typing. He gave it back and my eyes nearly popped out of my head at what he wrote.

Cammie_- Go ahead, with Zach. He'll drive me home_.

"Zachary Goode!" I screamed. My phone beeped.

Bex-_ Ooh. Zachary Goode huh? Have fun! ;P_

Cammie- _NO! That wasn't me I swear_! I quickly typed back. Zach took my phone and put it in his pocket.

"Now where were we?" He asked. He went to kiss me again but I stopped him.

"Zach I'm sorry but this can't happen. I mean, I was just making out with you and I still don't even know why. It thought you hated me." I told him._ Why **was** I kissing him_?

"OH Cam I could never hate you." He said nuzzling his face into my neck while wraping his arms around my waist. "I like you Cam. That's all I'm going to say."

"Well, I don't want to go out with you. Not now." I said trying to push him away.

"What! You just said you would!" He said looking at me. Hurt clear in his eyes.

"I know. I-I wasn't paying attention to what I was saying." I said trying to walk away. He pulled me back and trapped me against the wall.

"Just give me a chance. One chance." Hi kissed me on the lips with tender care that made my knees go weak. I nodded not trusting my voice. He smiled and kissed me hard on the mouth before taking my hand and walking me to the parking lot to where his black BMW sat. Yeah, he's rich. So what? It's not like I care.

"Better get you home princess. We have a long day of school tomorrow." He opened he door for me and I got in. On the way home I wondered what school was going to be like. Will he ignore me? Act like nothing happened? What will everybody think? We're known as enemies._ oh gosh. _I thought_. Tina's going to hate me! I'll be the schools biggest joke. What if this whole **things** a joke? _I decided not to think about that right now. I'll just have to wait for tomorrow. We pulled onto my driveway but before I could get out Zach pulled me in for one last kiss.

"See you tomorrow Princess." I smiled at my new nickname and said goodbye. Zach waited until I got in my house. I shut the door and couldn't help but grin. Something tells me school is going to be a lot different from now on.

Zach POV

I walked into my room grinning the whole way. My parents were gone on business so I didn't get yelled at when I slammed the door. Or when I shouted-

"YES! SHE'S MINE!" I plopped down on my bed and fell asleep thinking of one person. Cammie.

A/N- what did you think? Good or bad. Was the chapter too long? What do you think is going to happen next? Isn't Zach just soooo freaking hot!? Please review! Please!?


	2. Not your girlfriend

My alarm went off the next day. And by alarm, I mean water being dumped on me.

"What the heck Macey!" I yelled. She just stood there with a serious face.

"So Zach huh? When were you ever going to tell us?" She asked with her hands an her hip. I groaned and laid back down covering myself up with my blankets.

"Nothing's going on between us Mace. I swear." I told her.

"Then what was that text I got last night. And where did you run off to?" Bex asked jumping on me. I grunted.

"He was just being stupid that's all." I mumbled. Bex and Macey gasped.

"HE ASKED YOU OUT!" They screamed.

"Bex! That was my ear." I yelled.

"You'll live." She said waving my statement away. "Now. What do you have to wear?" My eyes got wide as the girls started looking through my closet.

"No no no no no. I refuse to be your Barbie. He's probably gonna act like nothing happened yesterday."

"What _did_ happen yesterday?" Macey asked. I blushed.

"Nothing." I told her.

"Bex, Cammie's not telling us something." Macey was saying to Bex. _Where's Liz when you need her_?

"Cammie, I still have the picture." She said grinning. My eyes got wide.

"All we did was kiss. And he asked me out." I said my blush becoming brighter.

"Mhmm. And was this kiss just a peck on the lips? Or a full blown make out session?" The girls looked at each other. They knew the answer but wanted me to say it.

"You know the answer guys." I told them. Macey walked over.

"Of coarse we do. A peck on the lips doesn't give you this." She moved my hair to reveal my neck. I didn't have to look in the mirror to know he _did_ give me a hicky. Now I was down right mad.

"My mom is going to _kill_ me!" I looked through my closet to look for something that would cover my neck.

"Cam _calm down_. What _exactly_ did he say to you last night?" Macey asked. I thought about last night.

"In a nutshell, he likes me and wants to go out with me. He's probably lying. I mean come on. Zach? Likes me? There has to be some type of game he's playing."

"You're right. It's called the game of love... And you're his prize." Bex said wiggling her eyebrows up and down. I threw a pillow at them as Macey and Bex ran out my door giggling.

"Your clothes are on the bed. Hurry up or you'll be late for school!" Macey yelled before slamming the front door. I looked over at my bed. Macey was being nice today. She picked out dark blue skinny jeans and a red blouse. I put my make-up on which consisted of only a light brush of maskara on my top lashes. I ran a brush through my hair and parted it on the side. I decided to leave my loose blonde curls in and went to get my red High-tops. I looked at my phone for the time_. 10 minutes_. It only took me 5 to get to school by walking. But, I didn't want to test my luck so I drove anyway.

Xxxx

Getting to my locker was, as always, a challenge. Why? The popular crowed. They think that, because there popular, they can take up the whole hall way to either throw stuff across the hall, start random drama that doesn't even make sense, or make out. I know, disgusting. _Says the one who had her tongue practically shoved_ _down Goode's throat last night_. I groaned remembering that event._ I really hope I forgot about that_.

I opened my locker to get first period stuff out. Shutting my locker I went to go to Spanish when my back was suddenly slammed into my locker. I gasped in surprise and looked up. My surprise quickly turned into anger as I saw green eyes and an annoying smirk. I was about to yell at him when he kissed me. And no, not on the lips. On the _tip_ of my _freaking_ _**nose**_! Who randomly does that!? I looked at him with a mix of anger and confusion. He chuckled.

"What Princess? Can't I show my girlfriend affection?" He asked.

"Girlfriend?!" I shrieked. The hall became deadly silent and I could feel Tina and her posse's glare burning a hole into me.

"Yes girlfriend. Don't you remember last night? I asked you out, and you said yes." He seemed so proud of himself. I tried to get out of his hold on me but he wouldn't budge.

"That doesn't mean I'm your girlfriend. And besides, I wasn't in paying attention when you asked me." I blushed after I said that. He chuckled as I tried to hide it with my hair.

"Oh yeah? Would you like to show me what you were doing when you weren't paying attention?" I stomped on his foot as hard as I could with the heal of my foot. It was enough for him to loosen his grip in me for a split second. In that second I pushed him out of the way and dashed down the hall. I could hear him running after me telling the people in the hall to "get to class, nothing to see here". Zach, being the 'king' of this school, only has to say _that_ to get people moving. It's pathetic really. I almost made it to first period when Zach grabbed my arm pulling me into a closet. The bell rang signaling class would start in five minutes.

"Zach!" I whisper shouted.

"Yes Princess?" He asked. Even in the dark I knew he was smirking. I tried opening the door but it didn't budge. We were _locked in! I will not scream, I will __**not**__ scream_.

"Zach," I said in a a fake sweet voice, " unlock the door... _Now_." he didn't listen but moved closer to me. I felt him place his hands on my waist. "Zach, were going to be late. Just unlock the door." I tried moving his hands off my waist but he just held on tighter. "ZACH! NOW!" I was getting scared now. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me flush against his body. He started kissing my neck.

"Yore so beautiful my Princess. So beautiful." He whispered. I don't know if it wa to him or to me. Either way, it was creepy as heck. I struggled against him.

"Zach" I whimperd, "stop. You're scaring me." He tensed and looked up. It was too dark to read his face so I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"Cam." He whispered. He quickly let go of me and stepped back. "Crap Cam! I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me. I guess I was just upset you didn't want to go out with me. I'm sorry Cam. I-I didn't mean to scare you. Gosh I feel like a creep right now. I'm sorry Cam." He fumbled to get the key in the lock. Once we were in the hallway I could see his face. Right now, he looked upset. He looked sorry. But he was still a creep.

"You know Zach? I don't know what got into you. One day you hate me and annoy me and the next, your trying to do what ever it was you were trying to do in there. I don't like you Zach. And you don't like me. We're enemies and that is it. Always have been always will be." I said storming off to first period that I was no doubt late for.

Zach POV

"Frick!" I yelled once she was outbig earshot. I kicked a locker and sat down outting my head between my knees._ What have I done_? I asked myself. "Good going Goode. You finally get Cammie and then you scare her away." I didn't want to deal with anybody today. Not anymore. I was going to show Cammie off to my friends.A lot of the guys want to date her but they know Cammie would never give them the time of day. I would be able to tell them that I had her. She was taken, by me. Not them. And now I lost her. I would ditch school but I knew Tina and her Barbie clones would be giving her a hard time so I stayed to tell them to back off.

Xxxx

"You're late." said. I nodded and walked to my friends.

"So, Cammie huh?" Nick said, wiggling his eyebrows at me. I looked at him.

"No. Not yet any way." I told him. This got the other guys attention. "I may have scared her off."

"So she's free?" Liam said, looking excited.

"Over my dead body." I growled glaring at him. He glared back.

"That can be arranged." I didn't care about whispering anymore. I stood up and grabbed The collar of his shirt, slamming him against the wall.

"Don't get your hopes up Liam. I already have a head start. Try anything on her and I'll rip your throat out." He just stood there and smirked. I brought my arm back to punch him when Mr.S interrupted me.

"I suggest you sit down ." I did as told, never taking my eyes off of Liam. He looked at Mr.S.

"Aren't you going to send him to the office?" He asked.

"You're a big boy who's co-captain of the football team. I'm sure you could handle that." Mr.S went back to teaching. Liam glared at me while I smirked. _Cammie's mine_. He mouthed. I glared but kept my cool. For now.

...

A/N: Hey! What did you think? Ideas for future chapters? What dobyou think about Liam? Would you like to see him more? Personally, this one wasn't my fav but, oh well. Updates will be slow until my regents are done. REVIEW!


	3. Be My Date

Lunch was my favorite time of the day. No classes, I get to talk with my friends, and eat. The last one was my favorite part. Looking through what we had today, I decided to get a cheeseburger and fries. I grabbed a couple of ketchup packs and went to sit down next to Liz.

"Hey Lizzie. Haven't seen you since the fair." I said while opening my ketchup.

"Cam?" Liz asked. "Why do you have like, 10 ketchup packages?" I looked down at my tray. I _did_ have a lot of ketchup packages. But did I care? No, no I didn't.

"What can I say?" I said shrugging my shoulders. "I like ketchup." Which was true. I put ketchup on everything. Eggs especially.

"Yeah, I know. You forced me to try ketchup on my mac&cheese. You know, I've never been able to look at Mac&cheese without wanting to throw up after that." She made a gagging sound to prove her point. I rolled my eyes.

"At least _I_ don't put peanut butter on my ice cream." I smirked when I saw her surprised face.

"Peanut butter on ice cream is only the most amazing thing on this planet!" I giggled at her reaction.

"What ever you say Liz." She slammed her book closed.

"It's true!"

"What's true?" Macey and Bex asked when they came to the table.

"That peanut butter on ice cream is the most heavenly taste ever!" Macey exclaimed.

"I agree. It's pretty good." Macey said.

"Ugh! That's disgusting! I don't know why people like that." Bex said plopping down on her chair.

"Thank you!" I said pointing my hands out at her as I said it.

"Don't get too excited Cam. I still think it's disgusting when you put ketchup on your eggs." I was about to say something back when Macey kicked my shin.

"Ow! What was that for!" I yelled while rubbing my shin. She looked at me.

"Idiot table 3 o'clock." I looked over at the popular's table or, in Macey's case, idiot table. Liam was sitting with his hands locked behined his head and his feet out in the aisle. His left leg straight and right one slightly bent. And he was staring. At me. I blushed and looked down.

"Cam? What happened to Zach? I thought you two were dating? Shouldn't he be here?" Macey asked. Meaning- 'Why are you blushing over another dude when your supposed to be dating Zach?'

"Just because someone's dating someone doesn't mean they have to sit together in lunch. And besides, we're not dating. Zach's a creep." I looked them in the eye to show them I wasn't lying.

"Good, because now Zach won't get mad at Liam for coming over here." Bex said looking over my shoulder. Liz blushed and sank further in her seat, trying to hide behind her book.

"What are you-" I went to look behind me when someone whispered in my ear.

"Hey sweetheart." I let out a little squeak before looking to my left. It was Liam, who was currently grinning.

"Geez! You scared me!" I said putting a hand over my heart.

"I know, that was what I was going for." he said still smiling. He had a gorgeous smile. _Stop it Cammie! Don't think like that_! I yelled at my self. But it was true. His smile, beautiful bright blue eyes that reminded me of a cloudless day. His short dirty-blonde hair that he spike up in the front. His jaw line was so defined, his while face looked like a someone had carved it. And his perfectly tanned skin. Yeah... He was hot.

"Well, now that you succeeded... Bye." I said waving. I wasn't trying to be rude, but that food argument with the girls took my eating time away from me. I haven't even started by burger.

"Wait. There was something I want to ask you." he said looking slightly nervous. It was kind of cute. "Well, there's a game this Friday. You know, against Blackthorn, And I was wondering if you would like to go. As my date. You know, you could cheer me on and stuff." I smiled. _Zach should be here to take notes_. I thought to my self.

"Sure. I'd love to." I told him. All nervousness was gone and replaced with a smile.

"Really? Awesome! I'll pick you up before practice? Or you can drive before the game starts?" He asked.

"How about I drive so I don't have to sit and watch the coach freak out every time someone messes up."

"Yeah... He does do that. Okay, sounds like a plan. See you Friday." He picked up my right hand and kissed it and walked back to his table. I blushed noticing the slight tingles the kiss sent up my arm.

"Well..." Bex was saying. I looked up at the girls to see them all smiling at me. I had to change the subject quick when a name crosses my head.

"So Bex. Where did _you_ run off to at the fair?" I smirked when her face paled. "Off with a certain Grant?"

"Maybe." She squeaked. This caught Macey's attention.

"Who's Grant?" Bex was about to answer when the bell went off. Bex and I got up from the table and ran to our next class. The whole way to Science I could only think of one thing. Liam. I smiled At the thought. Maybe he won't be so bad. Okay, maybe two thoughts. I really missed my burger and fries.

Xxxx

"So, Liam told us you're going out with him." Zach said as I sat down. I rolled my eyes.

"Just because he asked me to go to his game as his date, doesn't were going out. But even if we were, it's none of you business." I said glaring at him.

"Oh Princess, I make _everything_ my business." he kissed my cheek and went to sit down. I rubbed the kiss off with my sleeve. _Nosey creep. That's what you are. A nosey creep_.

I looked down at my note book to see if I had finished my homework. In its place was a note. I read it and scowled.

**Cammie-**

**leave Liam. He's an idiot. We could have a good relationship. I swear. The moment I first laid eyes on you I fell in love. I'll make you happy Princess. Leave Liam and come to me**.

I stood up and walked past Zach. I looked back to see if he was watching. He was, so I ripped the note down the middle and threw it out. He scowled and as I walked past him he grabbed my arm.

"You will be mine." He growled in my ear. I walked over to my seat. _Does all boy drama start senior year?_

...

A/N: GoodeUsername15- I didn't see your post till after I posted this story. I'm sorry! If you would like Cammie and Liam drama then I'll do it! To all of you- this May or may not be a Zammie story. YOU DECIDE! What did you think. Thoughts about Liam? Any ideas for future chapters? Please Review! Whose POV would you like next? Just keep the story in Cammie's? REVIEW OR PM!


	4. Football and Hotness

Friday came quick enough. And oddly enough, I was excited for our date. I now voluntarily call it a date because Macey made it clear that, 'he's not just asking you to go to the game and cheer him on. He wants you to be his date to the party he's throwing afterwards.' I was excited. Probably more excited than I should have been.

"Cam quit worrying!" Macey said while trying to pick out a pair of shorts that will go with the jersey I had to wear. Okay, so maybe I was worried too. I mean what if this is just a one time thing? Then if be excited for nothing. If your wondering, yes, I like Liam. He's sweet and nice, not to mention HOT! Plus, I kinda like having a boys attention for once. It's flattering. Usually I'm the nobody that passes through the hall. Always the chameleon.

"I'm not _worrying_. Just, what if he means only for tonight? What if he just needed a date so he didn't look stupid dateless at his own party? What if-"

"What if he asked you because he really likes you." Bex said. "Cam, he gave you _his_ jersey to wear at the game. _His_. He's wearing his extra jersey. If that doesn't show 'I like you Cammie', then I don't know what does."

"Plus he's showing ownership." Liz said. We all looked at her, shocked.

"Liz, did did you just say something _boy_ related?" Macey asked with her left hand over her heart wiping away a fake tear. Liz rolled her eyes.

"It's obvious. He likes her, _but_, he feels competition. Not just Zach. Jonas told me that Cammie is one of the main topics the boys have in the locker room. So, Liam wants everyone to know that Cammie is his. Or, _will_ be his." I blushed at this.

"Boys talk about me?" I asked.

"Are you really that oblivious to what goes on in school?" Macey asked. "Boys are always looking at you... You just think they're looking at us, don't you?" Macey glared while pointing her finger at me and her right hand on her hip. I nodded.

"Well, I _am_ a nobody."

"Cammie, Cammie, Cammie, I don't know why you think that. But, we've got more important things to do than whine about your social status." Bex said holding a pair of shorts. "How 'bout this one? It goes well with the school colors. It's just dark enough for the blue but light enough for the green. What do you think Mace?" Macey grinned while clapping.

"Perfect!" was all she said. I got changed into the shorts and jersey.

Xxxx

I've never seen the bleachers so packed. Students, teachers, and family were cheering and yelling waving signs a in the air from both schools. Macey dragged me over to the one of the bleachers with the first row almost full. There was just enough space for the girls and I to sit. Our marching band came out as started playing before the game.

"Aren't you excited?" Macey squealed in my ear. I cringed At the noise.

"Mace, squeal any louder and your voice will over power all the people here." I said. "And yes, I am excited. Although, I know nothing about this sport." I told her blushing from embarrassment.

"I'm sure only one fourth of the girls here will actually understand whats going on." She said. I nodded before she started giggling.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked.

"No, it's just... Remember last game when Tina tried to sound sport smart and yelled across the cafeteria- ' Hey Luke! Great goal last night!'? the whole place cracked up. I mean seriously! She's a cheerleader! Wouldn't you at least know it's a touch down not a goal?" We started laughing at the memory. I may suck at sports, but even I can tell the difference between a goal and touchdown.

"Here they come!" Macey squealed. I looked to the right end of the field. Sure enough, our schools team came running out. I looked for Liam. When I found him I smiled. _Gosh he looks **hot** in his uniform_. And the best thing? His number is 12, my lucky number. The boys went over to the bench to finish getting ready while the other team came out making the bleachers on the other side of the field blow up in cheers.

"Is this what it's like at the homecoming game?" I asked Macey.

"Worse!" She shouted. I nodded and looked for Liam. When I found him again he had his helmet of and was looking over the bleachers. When his eyes landed on me a grin came to his face. I waved to him with a grin of my own and he waved back. Coach called for him and with one last wave, Liam ran out to the field.

"Liam's quarterback." Macey told me. I only nodded because I didn't really know what that meant. She rolled her eyes and explained it to me. "Basically, the quarter back has to tell his team the plays the coaches want the team to do. It's Liam's job to change his play at the line of scrimmage if he thinks the plays wont succeed. It's also his job to lead his team to the end zone and Liam is directly behind the center receiving the ball."

"Wow." I said.

"Yeah. My dad was quarterback for his football team when he was in high school. Thats how I know all this stuff."

As we watched them the game I could tell there was a lot of pressure on Liam. I knew enough about football to tell we were doing well. Liam and number 9 made a lot of touchdowns and who ever was number 14 made great passes. The team one with the score 17-11 With Liam making the last touchdown with one second left on the clock after he made the touchdown. The crowed erupted in cheers.

"Go Liam!" I yelled. His team members ran to him and picked him up, chanting his name. Liam took off his helmet and looked for me. When he found me he grinned. I grinned as well and gave him a thumbs up. The boys set him down and Liam walked over to the fence. I ran over to him.

"You did great!" I said giving him a hug, which actually wasn't hard even though the fence was separating us.

"Eeeww." I giggled rubbing the sweat off that landed on me when we hugged. Liam grinned evilly. It didn't take me any time at all to know what he was going to do but before I could react Lia grabbed my shoulders. Shaking his head like a dog would shake his fur, getting sweat all over me. I squealed trying to get out of his grasp.

"Liam! You're going to make me smell!" I giggled. He laughed but stopped shaking his head. I wiped my face with my shirt that was under his jersey.

"I'll see you when I get out." Liam said kissing my cheek and walking away. I grinned while walking back to the girls.

"Hey! You ready to party!?" Bex and Macey said throwing there hands up in the air while moving there hips.

"Yup." I said. "But, I think Liam's gonna drive me."

"K, see ya there." They said walking away.

The second I got to the locker room, Liam came out. He smiled as he walked over to me.

"So what did you think?" He asked.

"You guys did great." I told him. He picked me up and spun me around. I laughed as he set me down.

"So, you ready for the party?" He asked me.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I told him. He kissed my cheek only, this time it was closer to my lips. _Really_ close.

"Let's go." Liam said grabbing my hand. I couldn't help but think that something was going to happen at his party. Something bad. I ignored my thoughts and focused on Liam's voice and our hands swinging lightly back and forth.

"You look good in my jersey by the way." He told me as we walked to his car.

"I do pull of the over sized shirt look don't I?" I said. He chuckled squeezing my hand.

"You sure do."

...

A/N: OH MY FREAKING GOSH! I had to retype this chapter like three times because it kept getting deleted! Anywho, what did you think? I'm really liking Liam but what do you think? If you review any thing at least put Zach or Liam for who you want. If your feeling really lazy put Z or L. If you want Zach I need to know how much you want him because like I said, Im starting to like Liam. What do you think about chapter length. Do you think I should do a diff POV and if yes, who's? What do you think about Liam? What do you think about Cammie and Liam? PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you to those who did! It means a lot! Party next chapter! We'll be seeing our friend Zach there as well. hint hint- he's not happy with Cam and Liam being together. REVIEW!


	5. Fights and I Love You's

We pulled into Liam's driveway and the first thing I heard was pounding music. Actually, I could hear that music a mile down the road. I covered my ears.

"Don't the neighbors complain?" I asked almost having to shout. He chuckled shaking his head.

"Nope. As long as there isn't any puke in there yard they don't care. I have rules at my party that the neighbors respect. One: don't throw things that will shatter or break making unnecessary noise. Two: music has to be turned down at 11:00 PM. And Three: Party ends at 1:00, no later."

"Oh. So, what do you _do_ at these things?" I asked. Yes, I know, a senior that has never been at a party? Crazy! Not really. I never saw the point of going to these things. All people do is get drunk and do inappropriate things.

"You've never been to a party? Have you?" Liam asked. I shook my head looking at the scene before me. There were kids outside dancing with red cups in there hands. Some with bottles. They were doing moves that really should be illegal. By the bushes there was a kid throwing up. I cringed at the sight. "Well, I guess I'm going to have to show you how it's done. Come on Cam, I'm guessing you've never had a beer before." We got out of the car and Liam grabbed my hand. At school he has always been known as the party animal. I just don't know how bad he gets. I hope not too bad.

We entered the house and I was hit with the sent of sweat and something else I'm assuming was beer. _Gross_! I tried not to gag. Liam lead me to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle out of the cooler. He handed it to me.

"Here's some beer. Don't drink it to fast, I don't know how much your stomach will take. You know, because you've never had any before. You've never had any, right?" He asked. I shook my head and he smiled.

"I'm going to go find the guys. Feel free to walk around. Just, don't dance with any guys. You're my date remember?" He kissed my cheek before walking away. I decided to go find the girls. I brought the beer with me so I didn't seem rude but there is no way I'm going to drink it. Drinking just isn't my thing.

It took me about ten minutes until I finally found Macey and Bex. Knowing Liz, she probably went home right after the game. _Lucky duck_. I thought.

"Cammie!" Bex yelled. She walked over to me. Well, tried to anyways. She kept stumbling with every step she took. And I knew it wasn't the heels.

"Hey Bex. Are you okay? You might want to sit down. I'll go get you some water." I was about to leave when she grabbed my arm.

"Nooooo. Don't leave! You just got here! Let's daancce!" She slurred. Bex pulled me over to Macey who was currently making out with someone. "Mace! Look who made it!" She yelled. Macey stopped sucking faces with mystery dude and looked over towards Bex and me. She squealed and ran over to me_. So she isn't too drun_k. _Maybe I could have a conversation with her_.

"Hey Mace." I said as she hugged me.

"Hey giirrll!" She, well, slurred. All hope gone. "Where's Liam? I heard he's going to get some!" She said while shaking her hips. Before I could ask what she meant, arms wrapped around my waist. I looked over my shoulder to see Liam. I sighed internally. _Finally someone sober_!

"Liam's right here." He said. "Have any of that drinkq babe?" He asked. I blushed when he said babe.

"No, I didn't." I told him.

"Here, I'll go and put some in a cup." He smiled his knee melting smile and walked away. I watched as he left.

"Cam! He is so freaking hot! And sweet!" Bex said. I looked for Macey. She was making out with the guy again. Doesn't she need to breathe?

"Yeah. He is." I td Bex smiling. "Way better than Zach. Speaking of, where is he." I haven't seen Zach since I came here. Wasn't he on the football team too?

"Here comes Liam! Bye giiirrll." She shook her fingers at me while backing away stumbling into people.

"Here you go babe. I only gave you a little because I don't know if you'll like it." Liam handed me a cup while wrapping his left arm around my waist. But before I drank it a voice yelled at Liam. A voice I knew.

"So, you did get Cammie to come here!" Zach laughed. "You know, I'm surprised. This really isn't Cammie's scene." he looked at the cup in my hands. "And you're giving her beer? Come on man. Have a little bit of manners." Zach walked up to Liam and punched him in the face. The music stopped and everyone was staring. Liam stumbled back taking his arm of my waist.

"I'm sorry Zach? Is someone jealous?" Liam asked wiping the blood from his lip. Zach went for him again but Liam punched him in the stomach. Zach grunted.

"Guys, stop!" I yelled. Zach looked up at me, then at my cup. "Zach, go home or something. Just, stop." He didn't listen and walked over to me. He took my cup and sniffed it. His eyes darkened to a very dark green.

"Are you f****** crazy!?" He yelled turning to Liam throwing my drink. "You drugged it!? You f****** drugged it!?" Liam looked at me, then to Zach, then back at me. Some guys sober enough stepped forward getting ready to stop a fight that will no doubt break loose soon. How right I was. Zach went for Liam and punched him in the face. Liam punched Zach in the gut making Zach grunt. They tackled each other on the floor. As they fought I just stood there. Shocked and hurt. I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks. _Drugged_?

"It was just a little pill. I wanted her to let loose! Have fun!" Liam yelled at Zach.

"Yeah! In your freaking bed." Zach yelled back punching Liam's face again. The boys that got ready to break the fight up figured both Liam and Zach had enough. One boy I knew as Nick grabbed Zach while another grabbed Liam. They continued to yell at each other while trying to break out if their friends grasp.

"You don't even like Cam. She's just another fling to you! And because I almost had her you wanted her even more!" Zach yelled. Everyone started whispering to each other.

"That's a lie! Cammie don't believe him! He doesn't know what he's talking about." He got out of his friends grasp and walked over to me. I stepped back. "Baby please. I-I love you." His hands cupped my cheeks. "I love you so much baby. Don't leave me." I stepped away from him shaking my head. I wrapped my arms around my self as if I was cold.

"Stay away from me." I told him. "Just stay away." He let out a sob. I looked over to Zach. _I hate boys_!

"Cam, let me take you home. I know I acted like a creep and I'm sorry. I just... Lost control is all. It won't happen again I promise." Zach told me. I looked at both Liam and Zach. Then I ran. I ran from them, from the whole high school that was no doubt there, from my friends and the drama. I don't know where to but I just ran. I wanted to get away from it all.

Zach's POV

I watched as she ran.

"You should be happy Andrews. Now I won't have her. But neither will you. Thanks to you none of us have a chance." I growled.

"She'll forgive me Goode. She's just scared. You? You don't even have a chance. We've been after her science 9th grade and she's always hated you. Who do you think has a better chance?" Liam said. I went to punch him but Nick held me back.

"Well then. May the best man win." And with that, I walked out. As I ran to my car to find Cam my phone started going off with text messages. They were pictures, messages and videos of the fight. I rolled my eyes and didn't bother to read them. I wonder how many people know about what happened now. No doubt idiots looking for attention posted this stuff on facebook and YouTube.

Getting into my car I went to look for Cammie. I decided to go to the beach first. Once I got to the beach I got out of my truck and ran.

"Come on Cam. Where are you?" I asked my self looking around. It didn't take long before I saw someone sobbing with her head in her knees. I walked over to her and knelt down.

"Go away!" She yelled. I wrapped my arms around her ignoring her protests.

"I'm not going anywhere Princess." I told her. "Talk to me baby. What's wrong?"

"You!" Well, _that_ didn't sting. " You and Liam and drama. That's the problem! I can't take it! I wish I had never gotten involved with you two. If I hadn't, none of this would have ever happened." I picked her up and put her in my lap and cradled her. "Stop! I don't want to be comforted right now! I just want to be alone!"

"To bad Princess. I told you I'm not going anywhere." I told her kissing the top of her head.

"I hate you." She said in a softer tone.

"I know Princess, but I don't hate you." She didn't answer so I figured she either didn't want to talk, or fell asleep. The soft snores told me she was sleeping. I picked her up and went to my truck grabbing a few blankets. I laid a blanket down, which was very complicated because of holding Cammie, and I laid her down after.

"Sorry Cam, I would take you home but I don't know where you live and I don't want to go home right now." I laid down next to her putting her head on top of my arm so she could use it as a pillow. I turned on my side and used my left hand to wipe the tears off her face. "You're to beautiful to cry sweetheart. I'm so sorry this happened to you. I love you Cam. I just wish you loved me too." I kissed the tip of her nose, her cheeks, forehead, and eyelids. "Good night Princess." I wrapped my arm around her and let sleep take over me.

...

A/N- So how was it? Ideas for future chapters? What do you think- will Cammie forgive Liam or will she discover feelings for Zach? How do you think schools going to go? How mad are Bex and Mace? Any guesses on who Macey was kissing? (Shame on you if you don't know.) hint- not Preston. How is Liam _really_ feeling right now? Do you think he really loves Cam? Why did he drug Cam'a drink? Please review and thanks to those who did! Review!

So who do you want? Zach or Liam? Keep 'em comin' Guys!


	6. I'm Not Leaving You

Before I even opened my eyes I could feel the heat of the sun on me. The seagulls were annoyingly loud and my head was on something hard. I was to comfortable to move so I snuggled into my bed even further. That is until I realized three things. I feel the sun on me when I never feel that when I wake up. I never hear seagulls by my house in the morning. And my 'bed' was moving. My eyes shot open to meet gorgeous green ones staring straight back at me. I screamed trying to get up. Our legs were tangled so I fell back down.

"Cam calm down!" Zach yelled.

"What happend last night? Why am I not in my bed? let go of me!" I yelled.

"Cam! If you calm down I'll explained everything." I stopped struggling so I could listen. he still had his arms wrapped around me as he flipped me over so I was on my back and he was hovering over me. We just stared at each other. I noticed his green eyes. Breathtakingly bright, full of mischief and love. His brown hair brushing his forehead. I brought my hand up and brushed away a lock that was falling near his eye. He smiled. Not smirked. Smiled. And it was hot! _He_ was hot. His perfectly built body and broad shoulders. His face looked like a craftsman spent a life time to make it perfect. I ignores the fact that his eyes were full of love. It's probably nothing anyway, so why care?

Zach leaned down putting his lips to my ear.

"Do you want me to tell you what happened last night?" He asked. I thought about it. Seeing if I could remember last night. The party, and Liam. The fight and my drugged drink. The beach and Zach. 'Im not leaving you.' His voice rang through my head. I felt tears coming so I quickly blinked them away. I grabbed his face with my hands and looked at him.

"Please." I said my voice wavering. "Please don't leave me." I don't know what came over me. I don't show my broken side. That's for me and only me to see. I'm supposed to be strong. Strong for my mom, my friends, family, and everyone else. I can't cry in font of people. It shows that I'm weak.

"Oh baby." Zach said wiping away the tears that I didn't realize we're falling from my eyes. "Baby what's wrong." Zach picked me up so that I was sitting on his lap and started rocking me slightly back and forth. I started crying. Tucking my head in his chest while he whispered kind words to me.

"Princess, what's wrong." He asked. I shook my head.

"Don't leave me. Stay here. Please." I cried. Zach held into me tighter kissing my head.

"Never. I will never leave you Princess. Tell me. What is wrong." I ignored him and focused on the comfort he's giving me. The comfort my dad use to give me. The comfort my mom never will give me. I focused on his warmth. His voice and his breathing. Anything that would keep me from telling him everything. I've already reviled the broken girl inside. He can't know the reason.

Zach POV

I rocked her back and forth. Not stopping in fear she'll wake up. Cammie fell asleep about 10 minutes ago and I refused to let go of her. I was afraid that if I did, she would shatter.

"Lets get you home." I whispered. I looked at Cammie's phone to see if I could text one of her friends and ask for her address. Thank goodness she didn't have a password. I decided to text Bex because she had called and texted the most last night.

**Hey Bex it's Zach. Where dose Cammie live? I need totaled her home**.

I didn't t get a reply but a call instead. I rolled my eyes but answered.

"What the heck are you doing with Cammie!? Where are you guys? I'm takin her home!" She yelled.

"Bex she's fine. I found her at the beach last night crying and we fell asleep. I can take her home so where dose she live?" I asked in a calm but determined voice.

"If you try anything Goode I sw-"

"if I wanted to try something don't you think I already would?" I asked. "And besides, shouldn't you be yelling at Liam right now. He's the one who drugged her drink."

"Macey and I already took care of Liam. You're lucky I like you better than him." she gave me Cams address and hung up. I gathered Cammie in my arms and put her in the passenger seat of my car. I buckled her up and went to retrieve the blanket.

Once I got her home I opened the door and got the spare key.

"Come on Princess. It's time to get up." I said. She grumbled in response and moved in the seat to get comfortable. I chuckled and picked her up.

Setting her on the couch I looked around her house. It was quiet. Too quiet, like it's been like that for a while. I went to the kitchen to get a drink when I noticed the she had a message on her home phone. Me, being the guy that has to know everything, clicked the button and listened to it.

"Cameron it's your mother. I'll be gone for another month due to business." and it clicked off. That's it? That's the only message she's going to get?

"She called again huh?" I whipped around seeing Cammie standing by the doorframe. Her eyes were still puffy from crying. "She's always on business. shes never home. It's just me. Always just me." she was talking as if I wasn't there. As if she was talking to her self trying to tell her self the reality of things. "Did she say she loved me?" I ignored her question.

"What about your dad?" I asked. She looked at me with cold eyes.

"He died two years ago." Her voice was dead. She's not the strong girl I once knew. It was all a facade. The real Cammie was hurt, lonely and lost. And my heart broke for her. I was about to tell her how sorry I was but she spoke before I could say anything.

"No." she said. "I don't want your pity. I should have never said anything. It's all your fault!"

"Cam, what are you talking about?" I asked.

"You! You ruined everything! If you tell anybody about this I'll- I'll kill myself!" She shouted. Something in me snapped. I stomped over to her and grabbed her arm pulling her over to the couch. I threw her on it and I got on top of her. I was angry and she was crying.

"No." I growled. "Your not going to kill your self. I won't allow it!"

"YOU'RE NIT THE BOSS OF ME!" She screamed.

"I DONT CARE! WHO'S GOING TO TELL YOU WHATS RIGHT AND WHATS WRONG BECAUSE YOU SURE CAN'T DO THAT YOURSELF!" I yelled back. She was crying even harder now.

"I've been doing it for years. I think I can handle my self." She whispered. I leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Hard. I wanted her to forget. Forget everything and focus on my lips on hers. I ran my tongue across her bottom lip asking for an entrance. She wouldn't give it to me so I bit her lip. She gasped opening her mouth. I quickly put my tongue in her mouth before she could close it. I moaned as I roamed her mouth with my tongue.

"Cam. I'm not going to leave you. You have me to help you know right from wrong. To be with you. I love you Cameron Morgan." I said putting my hand under her shirt.

"Go." she said pushing me off. I whimpered in protest. "Go! You don't love me! Just go." I decided to listen. We both needed to calm down and get our thoughts in order.

"Fine." I got up from her and left with out glancing back. 'She'll forgive me Goode. She's just scared. You? You don't even have a chance. We've been after her science 9th grade and she's always hated you. Who do you think has a better chance?' Liam's voice rang through my head. Maybe he was right. Cammie will always hate me. I guess I have to change that.

Watch out Cammie. There's going to be a new and approved Zach. You won't be able to tell me to leave for long.

...

A/N: What did you think? Any ideas for future chapters. Whose POV should I do next? The question is still up! Liam or Zach? Keep the votes coming! Thanks for the reviews! I've been getting a lot of Zach! How do you feel about Zach and Liam's character?


	7. Rose Letters

Cammie's POV

I stomped into school Monday morning. I didn't answer the texts I got from my friends an refused to talk to them over the phone. I didn't want to talk about the party. Or Liam. Or Zach. I just wanted to be alone and think.

"Cameron Ann Morgan!" Bex yelled at me when I reached my locker.

"Yes?" I asked innocently.

"We have been worried sick! You have some major explaining to do!" She said. I rolled my eyes.

"Bex, I'm fine. I'm 17, I think I can take care of myself." I said.

"Yeah, you sure do get a lot of practice for that don't you?" She asked in a bitter tone. I stared at her. Bex's eyes became wide once she realized what she said.

"I'm sorry Cam. I did t mean that. I was just so worried-" I hugged her cutting her off. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me back.

"I know Bex. It's fine." I let go and we walked to first period together.

"Macey and Liz were worried too. It took along time to convince Liz we didn't need to call the cops. I know we could have visited to see if you were okay but thought better of it." Bex explained once we sat down. "What was Zach doing at the beach with you?" Zach. I didn't want to think about him. Not about his, stupid brown hair that looks so soft I just want to run my hands through it. Or about those dumb soft warm lips that sends small bolts of electricity through my body. Or even his stupid green eyes that I get lost in every time I look into them.

_Way to think negatively about him Cammie_.

"When I ran off from the party I ran to the beach. Zach found me there and tried comforting me. I didn't want it so I just fell asleep. I woke up and we were still there. " I left out the part about the crying and asking him to never leave me. I wanted that out of my mind so bad. I don't even know what got into me then. "He took me home and that's it."

"Rriiigghhtt." she said looking at me curiously. The bell rang signaling the end of home room. Our teacher started speaking as my thoughts took over.

_Why did Liam drug my drink. I thought he liked me. Did he really just want me to have fun? Maybe he really **does** love me. Just... Has a weird way of showing it. Nah. He doesn't love me. And Zach? what up with him. One second he's making fun of me and the next he's kissing me like we've been together forever. It's not right the way he makes me feel when I'm next to him. Warm, comfortable, safe, and loved. **Love**. There's no question there. I can **feel** the love he has for me. I can see it in his eyes. The question is, do I feel the same? I don't even know if I **like** the kid. Sure he has made fun of me but it's not like he was being hurtful. Should I really hate him as much as I do now? He has certainly showed he cares for me. I guess-_

_"_Cameron!" The teacher yelled. My head shot up._  
_

"Yes ?" I asked.

"It would be appreciated I you payed attention in class." she told me.

"Yes Miss." I said. I saw Bex look at me out of the corner of my eye. I shook my head slightly and she for the message and turned back to the teacher.

Xxxx

The bell rang aAnd I ran to my locker. When I opened it a red rose and letter fell out. I picked it up.

**Red, for the beauty, courage, and respect I see in you. **

**Red, for the love I have for you**.

**Red, for Snow White's red lips**.

That last one confused me but I chose to ignore it. I looked for a name on the card but found none. I smelt the rose, smiling. I put the rose back into my locker but kept the note with me.

As I walked to my next class I felt a hand grab mine. I turned around to see Zach.

"Hey Cammie." He said. "What's that?" He took the letter from my hand and read it. I tried to grab it but he held it out of my reach. He scoffed giving it back.

"Snow White? What ever that means." He said.

"That was private Goode. Now go away. I'm going to be late for my next class." I said before walking away.

Xxxx

And that's how the rest of the month went. Scattered through out the weeks I would get a different color rose and a letter that didn't quite make sense. And every time I got one, Zach would grab out of my hand and read them, smirk, and walk away.

**White, for the innocence and purity you have.**

**White, for the innocence in Cinderella.**

**xx**

**Pink, because I'm thanking you for being you.**

**Pink, because the gentleness you have.**

**Pink, because of how gentle Aurora was.**

**xx**

**Dark pink, because of the joy it brings me to see you every day.**

**Dark pink, because of your sweetness towards all.**

**Dark Pink, because of the joy Anastasia brought her family.**

**xx**

**Yellow, because I promise you a new beginning, because I care**

**Yellow, because I want you to always remember me like I will remember you.**

**Yellow, because Belle cared for her father.**

**xx**

**Yellow with red tip, because every time I see you, I fall in love a little more.**

**Yellow with red tip, because Cinderella fell in love with Prince Charming.**

**xx**

**Orange, because I desire you.**

**Orange, because Repunzle desired freedom.**

**xx**

**Peach, let's close the deal. Marry me?**

**Peach, Snow Whites happily ever after.**

**xx**

**Lavender, do you believe in love at first sight? I do.**

**Lavender, Cinderella fell in love at first sight.**

**xx**

**Blue, because it's impossible to tell you how much I love you.**

**Blue, because it was impossible for Belle to not be different.**

What I didn't under stand were all the references to the princesses. I brushed it off my shoulder and put my blue rose in the vase on my window sill. Some of the roses began dying but I refused to throw them out. They were my only joy in life.

"Who could be writing these?" I asked the girls.

"I don't know Cam. It's _so_ romantic though." Macey said dreamily. The girls nodded there head in agreement.

"Well, maybe I'll find out tomorrow." I said.

We watched Now You See Me for about an hour before Liz and Macey fell asleep. Bex paused the Movie.

"So who do you think it is?" She asked.

"I have no clue. But I can tell you this. I love getting them. Macey's right, it is very romantic. I just wish I knew who it is. Do you think he's in any of my classes?" I asked.

"I don't know. Everyone seems normal to me. No one hiding anything." we thought for a moment.

"He's good." We said at the same time. We giggled and got ready for bed.

"Well, there's always school tomorrow. Maybe we'll find out then." Bex yawned.

"'Nite." I said before falling asleep.

...

A/N: So what did you think? I can't wait to start the next chapter! Tell me how you liked this chapter! The next chapter all depends on you! So if you want Liam I suggest you at least review an L because I have been getting a lot of Zach. The next chapter will NOT be the last one. Maybe in three chapters. REVIEW PLEASE! And tell me what you think. Was it Liam, or Zach? REVIEW! And thanks you to all of you who did!


	8. A Love Confession or Two

"CAMMIE! WAKE UP ALREADY!" Macey shouted. "You have half an hour to get ready before school. I already picked out your clothes!"

"Alright alright, I'm up okay?" I grumbled. I went to my bathroom and took a shower. Once I got out I headed to my room to see what Macey had picked out for me. It was a light blue sun dress with a yellow band going across the waist. Because it was getting cold, she laid out gray light gray leggings and a pair of black flats. I put everything on and went to brush my hair and teeth. Looking at my self one last time in the mirror, I left to go to school.

Xxxx

"so do you think you're going to get any thing in your locker to day?"Liz asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I have no clue. who ever it is spaces out the time he gives me roses and I just got one yesterday." I told her.

"Oh. Well, I'm meeting Jonas in 's lab room so I gotta go!" She said running to the lab. I chuckled knowing she wasn't just excited to be there for extra credit. Ah, nerd love.

I walked to home room after stopping at my locker and sat down.

"Hey." Bex said sitting next to me. "Do you think you're going to get another letter today?" She asked.

"I don't think so." I said. "I already got one yesterday so I don't think if be getting another one today."

"Well, we have to come up with a plan to figure out who it is! I mean, really, aren't you just a little bit curious as to who it is?" She asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know. I guess... I guess I like the mystery in it. It makes it even more romantic." Bex was about to say something when the the speaker came on.

"Zachary Goode, report to the high school office." The office lady said. "Zachary Goode, report to the high school office." and the speaker cut off. The guys ooh'd while the girls giggled asking each other what he did. I rolled my eyes as I heard there whispers.

"What do you think happened?"

"I bet he got caught trying to skip"

"I heard the office lady has a thing for him"

"He probably pulled a prank on that Jonas kid again."

"Did you see what he's wearing? Even in jeans and a hoodie he's hot!"

Okay, I'm not going to lie, that last one may have made me a little mad. I don't know why, but it did.

"Who cares?" I asked loudly. Everyone became quiet and stared at me. I blushed under the attention. "Some kid got caught doing something and is now foun to the office. Why do you care?" Tina stood up and glared putting her hands on her hip.

"Oh, don't act like you don't care. I see you stare at Zach all day. Well let's get one thing straight. He's _mine_." She seethed. I rolled my eyes at her randomness.

"My apologies Miss." I said sarcastically before turning around.

She was right. The whole class I couldn't help but think of what Zach could have done. I really hope he didn't pull another prank on Jonas. Liz was with him and the last prank ended up with Jonas covered in this weird goop. And bit did it _smell_.

Xxxx

Classes came and went until it was finally my favorite time of day. _Lunch_. I closed my locker and made my way to the cafeteria. As I walked down the halls I kept hearing whispers and giggles. More than usual. So, I started listening to them.

"Did you see Zach? He's even hotter dressed up!"

"I wonder what the occasion is."

"He looks nervous. Do you know what's going on?"

As the whispers increased, my curiosity increased. It's weird because, I shouldn't care about Zach. Or what he's wearing. But I was curious. So I kept listening, walking slower.

"I wouldn't mind if he asked me to marry him wearing that."

"He's just so darn cute! I wonder what he's doing."

I finally reached the cafeteria. Great full, because I was done hearing about Zach. And no, not because I didn't like him. It was because I felt some tug in my stomach every time someone said he looked hot. And I didn't like it.

Xxxx

"I'll have a chicken patty please." I told the lunch lady. After I got my patty, I grabbed a peach and paid for my food.

"Did you hear about Zach?" Macey asked as I sat down. I rolled my eyes as Bex and Liz joined us.

"That's all I heard on my way down. Apparently he's dressed up today." I told her while taking a bite of my patty.

"You forgot hot. Have you seen him yet? He looks _fine_ in his suit." I was about to say that I didn't care, when the doors burst open. I turned around as the lunch room became deadly silent. Zach came walking in with a determined look on his face. He looked at me and smirked. I looked at him curiously as he walked up to one of his tables, stepped on a chair, then stepped on the table making his way to the middle of it. He _did_ look hot in a suit. Tie and everything.

"Hey everybody. I'm sure your wondering why I'm here dressed like this, and standing on a table." he said. "Well, I'm going to tell you. This is a special day for me. Why? I'll tell you why.

"There's this girl. I've had a crush on her since ninth grade. And over the years, I have learned that, it's not just a crush, but love. Yes, Zachary Goode is in love. And, to show my love, I have been putting notes in her locker. Obviously she hasn't figured it out yet, or she would have killed me." Zach was looking at me as he said the last line. I stared at him with wide eyes. _How could I be so stupid_.

"And with each letter, there was a rose. And every rose had a different color and a different meaning. And the last line on every letter, had a reference to a princess. Why? Because she is my Princess." he jumped of the table, his suit coat flew like a cape. Everyone laughed at his childness. Zach walked over to my table and stopped right in front of me. I looked at him with worry in my eyes. _What are you doing_!?

"Cammie, I want you to know, everything in those letters I meant. But, you still have one more." he pulled out a card from his pocket.

"Daffodil, for my undying love for you. When you're around, it's as if the sun is shining brighter. Forget-me-not, because of my faithful love for you and the memories I want to make with you." My eyes started tearing up. "Geranium, for all the stupid things I have done trying to show you how much I love you." He was referring to the teasing, the random kissing, all of it. And I smiled.

" The red tulip, come on baby, believe me I love you." he stepped closer. "Blue violet, I'll always be true to you. And the white camellia. That's for how adorable I find you." Zach looked me straight in the eye and smirked. "For how adorable you are and look when you're angry, happy, excited, nervous, and bored. I love you Cam. But there's one thing I left out of my letter.

"There is no princess to describe you. You are your own princess. And I hope, I will be able to call you my princess some day. And I hope that day will come soon because I'm never going to leave you no matter how hard you try to get rid of me. I'm not leaving." He stepped closer and wipped away the tears, I didn't even know we're falling, with his thumb. "So Cammie, will you go out with me? Be my girlfriend?" I sniffed and tried finding my voice. I exhaled a small laugh and looked up at him.

"That was the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me." I said wiping away my tears. I nodded. "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend." he smiled and pulled me I'm for a kiss. I heard wolf whistles, clapping, awe's, and huffs in the back round. But there was one main thing I was focusing on. And that was Zach. I pulled my arms around his neck and played with the hair at the nape of his neck. He pulled me in closer, squeezing me. I didn't care. All I wanted was to feel his warm lips on mine. And warm they were. The kiss wasn't like the ones he's given me before. This one was sweet, full of love and happiness. And it made me smile knowing someone cares for me, _loves_ me, and wants to comfort me. After about 15 seconds, I pulled away, blushing at the PDA. He chuckled and grabbed my hand.

"Turn around Cam." he said. I did, and what I saw made me gasp. There was a huge bouquet of flowers. Ones he had named and others he didn't. I looked back at Zach And hugged him.

"How are you getting all these?" I whispered. I know enough about flowers to know that these and even some of the roses, were not cheap.

"You don't need to worry about that." He said smirking. I rolled my eyes but ignored his smirk.

"Thank you." I said. He pecked me on the lips twice before saying 'you're welcome'.

I looked back at the flowers but out of the corner of my eye I saw someone leave. _Liam_. Zach fallowed my gaze.

"Just leave him. He'll be fine." I didn't listen as I ran for the door.

"Liam!" I yelled after him. He he stopped dead in his tracks and turned around.

"What?" He said in a short tone.

"I'm sorry Liam. I'm so sorry."

"You know Cam, I really did love you. Still do actually. But, I guess Goode was the better man huh?" He chuckled dryly, as if what he said was some inside joke. "You know why I drugged your drink Cammie? Because I could see the sadness in your eyes. The loneliness. I just wanted you to have a little bit of fun and happiness. To enjoy your night with me. I guess it was a stupid idea.

"So I gave you space. I wanted you to come to me and ask why. I waited Cammie, for a whole freaking month I waited for you to come to me. You never did." Slammed his fists on a locker and rested his forehead on it.

"Liam I'm sorry. I was confused and scared and done with the drama." I said. I was sorry for him. I hurt him and I didn't even know it. Sure, I may not like like him, but he was still a nice guy. He didn't deserve to be hurt.

"Why him?" Was all he asked.

"I don't know. But it is him, I want to be with him." Liam looked at me.

"So that's it? You're going to leave me for Goode? He'll only hurt you Cam. And when he does, I'll be there. With arms wide open ready to give you comfort." he kissed me on the cheek and walked off. I stood there in shock until I felt arms wrap around my waist and a chin rest on the top of my head.

"Don't worry Princess. I'm not going to hurt you."

...

A/N: So yeah, Dr. Steve's name refuses to show up, but that's where Liz went to. Any way. How did you like it? This was my favorite chapter to write! I absolutely loved writing Zach's speech. So if you didn't like it, I really don't want to hear it because I'm excited to write the next chapter and I don't want to feel like it's not worth it. Any ways, what do you think is going to happen next chapter!? Obviously I'm a sucker for drama and romance so they don't have their happily ever after yet! I'm sorry for those who wanted Liam, but I was only getting one person reviewing that she shipped Cam and Liam. REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks to all who have!


	9. Don't Leave Me

I heard Zach beeping out side.

"Coming!" I yelled. Zach and I have been going out for only a week and he's already showed how protective he can be. Like now, he refuses to let me walk to school. 'You could get kidnapped' he says 'you never know what type of weirdos are out there'. But, I never complain. At least he cares for me. My mother couldn't care less if I was taken by some creep.

A ran out the door to Zach's car. That's another thing. Zach is insanely rich. His car is a black BMW that he often likes to show off. not to me of coarse.

I opened the passenger door and got in. "Hey babe." He said kissing my hand while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Hey." I sad in I tired tone. I closed my eyes and relaxed to the feel of his hand in mine. Zach squeezed my hand.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I sighed and opened my eyes.

"Mr. Philips had us write an essay in one night. I finished at 1 o'clock this morning." I pulled out my essay and showed him. "All one thousand words." I leaned my head back as he read it. Well, glanced at it from time to time because, he _was_ driving.

"He had you write an entire essay in one night, about Ancient Rome?" He asked. I only nodded as we pulled into the school parking lot.

"He should have given you guys at least 3 days to do it." Zach grumbled.

"You're lucky you don't have him. He's sooo annoying." I wined while getting out of the car. as I stood up I swayed from dizziness.

"Woah Cam. I got ya." Zach said as he caught me. "What time did you get up today?"

"I don't know. Maybe six thirty?" I said in a question tone.

"So you only slept for five and a half hours!?" He asked a little louder than necessary.

"Zach, your making people look. Shush." was all I said.

We reached my locker and I got my stuff. Zach then grabbed my books from my hands and stomped of to my home room. I huffed slamming my locker door and ran after him. Zach is always like this. When something happens to me making me stressed or tired or upset, Zach would get mad. He says he likes seeing me smile and not frown, but I think he also doesn't like it when people make me frown and feels the need to punch or kick something or that person. Like the locker he just abused with his foot.

"Zach, quit being such a baby. I'm tired, that's it. It's nothing to get upset over." I said once I caught up to him. I grabbed his arm and made him face me. "Zach." I said again, giving him a pointed look. He huffed and rolled his eyes.

"So? Your stupid teacher shouldn't give you that much to do in one night. Doesn't he know you have other classes besides his?" Zach asked. I gave him a quick kiss on the lips before grabbing my books out of his arms.

"Yes, he's just a hard teacher. Now get to class or you'll be late." I told him. Zach pulled me down for one last kiss.

"See you later Princess." He said and walked off.

Xxxx

Lunch finally came. My friends and the populars didn't set well together so sometimes I'll sit with them and other times I'll sit with Zach. The only 'friends' of his that didn't like me were Tina and her posse. All they did was glare a me or talk about me when I was there. Zach just told me to ignore them. I told him I do that anyway.

"You're sitting with me today Princess. Okay?" Zack asked me as I stood inline to get my food. Once Zach paid for my food, which I had no say in otherwise, we sat down.

"So I'm having a party at my house this weekend. My cousin Grant is coming. You should meet him. His like a big teddy bear." Zach told me. _Grant. Now why does that name sound so familiar_? I thought to myself. I sat straighter in my seat when I remembered.

"Has Grant ever worked at the fair?" I asked Zach. He looked at me strangely and nodded. I smiled. "Would you mind if my friends come to your party?"

"No, why would I?" He asked.

"I don't know. Just seemed polite to ask." I said yawning. Zach pulled me onto his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and laid my head on his shoulder closing my eyes. Soon enough I fell asleep.

Xxxx

"I don't care what her mom says! She's never been here for Cam before! Why the sudden interest in her life!?" I heard someone yell. I moaned slightly and snuggled deeper into Zach's neck.

"Cam?" I heard an unfamiliar voice ask.

"Don't wake her up moron. She needs to sleep." Zach said in a softer tone. I almost drifted back off when the unfamiliar voice yelled at Zach.

"You are in no position to call me a moron kid!" I moaned and covered my ear that wasn't already covered by Zach's shoulder.

"Zach? What's all the yelling?" I asked keeping my eyes closed.

"Nothing Cam. We were just leaving." Zach spat. I took my face from his neck and looked at my surroundings. We were in the office. And there was a man I have never seen before. I assumed he was the guy yelling at Zach. "Who are you? Zach, what are we doing here?" Now I was confused.

"This guy just wanted to talk. That's all." Zach got up, still holding me. A little more tighter than usual. As if I was going to be taken away from him.

"Zachary, put Cameron down... Now." The man glared at him. Zach grumbled but listened anyway keeping his arms protectively around my waist.

"How about we speak out side?" The man asked me. I looked at him.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"That is something I would like to speak of privately with you." The man said. He was taller than Zach by about two inches making him around 6'4. He had a stubble of a beard across his face and was really, really handsome. He looked to be in his late twenties early thirtys but his voice told me he was much older. He looked at the office lady. "Outside." She only nodded.

"I'm not going any where with you until I know who you are." I said. Zach stiffened a little bit and held into me tighter.

"My name, is Detective Joseph Solomon. Now let's go." He said. Zach and I walked out of the office and to the front entrance. This Joe guy looked back at us. "_Alone_." He said, glaring at Zach.

"No. I'm coming." was all Zach said before he pulled me outside.

"Zach! You can't talk to a detective like that." I whispered at him.

"Trust me Cam. He's not talking to you as a detective." Before I could ask what he meant, Joe spoke.

"So Cam. I'm sure you're wondering why I am here and why I want to speak with you. Your father and I were best friends through out high school and out of college. I was his best man at his wedding and at the hospital when you were born." he said. "You were a cute little baby." he said to himself. He looked me in the eye. "Any way, Cam, that day you were born, your mother and father asked me to be your godfather." I cut him off before he could continue.

"MY WHAT!? I'm sorry Sir but I don't believe a word you are saying. My father is dead and my mother is no longer a part of my life. I don't need you speaking of them in such ways." I went to turn around and walk back in school but the next thing Joe said made me stop.

"You are no longer attending Roseville High Cameron. Your going to live with me until you're old enough to move out." I looked at him horrified.

"What!?" I yelled. I looked back at Zach. He was staring at a tree with his saw clenched. I looked back at Solomon. "I don't even know you! You expect me to believe you just because you're a detective? There is no way I'm living with you!"

"Enough of the drama Cammie!" He yelled. "Your mother can't be here enough to take proper care of you. She asked me to take you. I promised your father I would do anything to keep you safe if he was not able too. Well Cam, Mathew is dead. I am going to keep my promise."

"I can take care of my self fine. And I have Zach. I don't need _you_!" I grabbed Zach's hand and stomped up the stares.

"Cameron Ann Morgan! Get back over here! Gosh you're as stubborn as your father!" He yelled.

"Don't talk about my Dad!" I yelled.

"Cam." Zach said speaking softly to me. "Why don't you talk to him. I'm sure you can convince him to let you stay." I could hear the brokenness in his voice. He kissed me and walked off.

I sat on the steps of the front entrance. I could hear Solomon walk up to me and soon, felt him sit down too.

"Your father was a true friend and a great man. And your mother had so much love for the both of you. His death was hard for her. She had to leave because business was getting hard." he said.

"I don't even know what she does. How do you know?" I asked.

"I just do. Im going to take you home so you can pack your things." he said getting up. I got up as well.

"I'm not going with you. Godfather or not, I don't know you! I'm seventeen. I'm not going to live with you for a year because my mom wants me too. I don't care that she wants me too. Or that she has a sudden interest in my life!" I yelled. _I can't leave Zach. I won't leave him. He's the only one who cares for me. Who _loves_ me and protects me. _

"I don't care. Let's go." I looked at him an ran into the school. I looked at the time to see lunch was going to end in three minutes. I ran to the cafeteria and heard Joe behind me. I slammed the doors opened and looked for Zach. When I saw him I yelled for him running. He stood up and opened his arms just as I reached him. I held into him tightly while I cried.

"Don't let him take me Zach. Don't let him!" I sobbed.

"It's okay Princess. It's going to be okay." Zach said. We both knew he was lying.

"Cameron, I'm not asking again. Get into the car so we can leave." Joe said. "I didn't want to make a scene which is why I spoke with you out side." the bell rang but no one moved. All eyes were on us. "Too late now."

"No!" I yelled.

"Sir, why don't you leave. She's fine here. Godfather or not, you can't just take her away. She just met you. Do you really think she's going to live with you?" Zach asked, trying to be calm. I felt another pair of arms wrap around me pulling me from Zach.

"I guess we're doing it the hard way." Solomon grumbled. I yelled for Zach as Solomon took me away.

"Cammie!" He yelled. Nick and another guy, Luke, held Zach back.

"Zach! Don't leave me! You said you wouldn't leave!" I screamed. I saw my friends stand up with horrified looks on there faces and tears streaming down there cheeks.

"I know Princess! I'm not leaving you! I'll find you Cam!" His voice was cut of as the doors closed. I cried as the detective took me away. He will never be Joe to me. never be my godfather, my friend, uncle, anything. Only Detective Solomon.

...

A/N: What did you think!? Is Zach going to find Cammie? Gosh I hate Joe right now. And I wrote it! Tell me what you think and what you think or want to happen next! Review!

Ps- I'm thinking of doing one more chapter then making a sequel? What do you think? REVIEW!


	10. Secrets- Part 1

Zach's POV

I watched as Cammie was carried off by Joe. It hurt to see her like that. But this, will keep her safe. Once the doors closed, I knelt down and cried. Was I embarrassed? Yes. Did I care at the time? No. All I could think about was her cries and pleads for me to come for her.

"Come on man." Nick said pulling me up. "We gotta go." we walked to the front door and waited for Jonas.

"Okay. Our 'parents' sent in the forms. We are officially no longer students of this school." Jonas said walking up to us. He had been our parents for the last four years. Anything we needed signed, Jonas would write fake signatures as Carly or Bill Cross, Catherine or Logan Goode, and Marissa or John Andrews. And now, our parents, Jonas, had sent in fake papers saying we will no longer be attending Roseville High.

"Great." I said as we walked out the doors. "Joe is going to stall getting to Maine. We have to be there by tomorrow at 9:00AM sharp. Nick, your driving to the airport. I've got the fake passports and ID's. Let's go." We got in the car and left for the airport.

All I could think about on the way there was Cammie. Her hair, eyes, lips, voice, smile. But most of all, how hurt she's going to be when she finds out the truth. The truth about Joe, her parents, Nick and Jonas... _me. _

_"_You okay man?" Nick asked. I looked over at him.

"Did you see how scared she was? She was so afraid of being taken away." I told him.

"We had to do it Zach. How scared do you think she would be if it were _them_ who took her away?" Nick said. "Besides, you're going to see her in afew hours anyway."

"And do you really think she's going to ever forgive me for lying to her? She'll never look at me again." I said.

"You never know. Maybe she'll understand." Jonas cut in.

"She trusted me when there was no one else. When she finds out that I had lied to her. Kept her whole life that I knew and she didn't, away from her? She'll never forgive me."

"Well, whatever you do, don't leave her in a time like this. No matter how mad she is at you." Jonas said. And with that, we dropped the conversation.

Cammies POV

Detective Solomon carried me out of the school and to his car. I was too upset to try and get out of his grasp as he set me in his car and buckled me in. I cried the whole entire way to my house. I mean, who wouldn't? I finally thought I was in love with Zach. He was already in love with me. We were fine, I was fine. And Detective Solomon took me away from the peace I had finally found.

I went to my room and packed my stuff. Once we got everything packed in the car we left for... Where ever this guy lives.

"Cam?" Detective Solomon said. I turned on my iPod and put my earbuds in. I went through my songs and picked one that was loud enough so I couldn't hear him.

"Cameron." Solomon said, pulling my earbuds out.

"What!" I snapped.

"Can't you at least try to get along with me? I'm sorry I took you away from your boyfriend but there are other guys out there. Your mom just wants someone there for you Cam." he said softly. I turned in my seat and glared at him.

"Okay, first, there is no one else like Zach. And second, my mother does not care for me. She probably just doesn't want to get I trouble for keeping me home alone for months on end. You don't care about me. Your just doing what you promised my father you would do." I snapped and put my earbuds back in. Soon enough, I fell asleep.

Xxxx

"Cam, It's time to wake up." Solomon said. I opened my eyes to see that we were at an airport.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Delaware." he said.

"You know, there's plenty of airports in Virginia." I said. Who drives all the way to Delaware when there's perfectly good airports in Virginia? "Where are we going anyway?" I asked.

"Maine." was all he said as he grabbed my stuff and walked to into the building.

"I can't believe my mother would give out all my information to a guy I don't even know for a stupid passport so I don't have to be her burden any more." I said. "You know what? I can actually."

"Cam, she's only doing what's best for you." Solomon argued.

"And stop calling me Cam. It's Cameron to you." I snapped.

Once we passed security and got our passports checked, we sat down at our gate.

"So Cameron, tell me about yourself." Solomon said. I looked at him as if asking if was joking.

"My name is Cameron Ann Morgan. My dad died in a car crash two years ago. I was recently kidnapped from my own school by a detective whom I hate and still am with because he claims he is only doing what he promised my father when I was a baby." I got up and walked off to buy something to eat. When I looked over to Solomon I saw he was on his phone. He glanced at me once before talking again.

Once I got my peanut butter cup, snack sized bag of Doritos, and Pepsi, I sat back down. This time a few seats away from Solomon. He didn't seem to mind as he was writing things down in a notebook.

"Not the most healthy thing to eat Cameron." Solomon said without even looking up from his notebook.

"How did you? Oh never mind." I said. He smirked but continued to write.

"Flight 14 Maine is now open. Flight 14 Maine is now open." a voice said. Joe and I got up and gave the airline lady our tickets and boarded the plane. I took the window seat and Solomon sat on the out side.

"Cam, I know this is hard for you, just... bare with me okay? It's not so easy fie me either." Something in his voice told me it was a double meaning. That what he said meant taking care if me and something else. But what? I chose to ignore that and him so I put my earbuds in and listened to music. Soon enough I fell asleep.

Zach POV

"Zach, is everything okay Over there?" Joe asked me.

"Yeah, we should be arriving at Blackthorn by 8:30AM. Where's Cam?" I asked.

"She just left to get something to eat. She's pretty upset with this whole thing." He said.

"What do you think she's going to do when she finds out?" I asked.

"I don't know. Gotta go." and he hung up_. Thanks Joe. That helped a lot_.

"Soooo." Nick dragged our as we waited for our plane. "Who's ready for Blackthorn?" we looked at each other and groaned.

"I don't want to go back. I hate that place." Jonas said. Before we came to Roseville, the teachers at Blackthorn were a little tougher on Jonas. And by a little, I mean a lot. Jonas is the Smallest kid in our grade and well, the P&E teachers didn't like that so, they tried to make him tougher. It didn't work well.

"Flight 22 Maine, flight 22 Maine." the lady said.

"Blackthorn here we come." I mumbled under my breath.

...

A/N: What did you think? Good bad? I'm sure you can kind of, if not fully, guess what's going on. The next chapter might/will be a little more dramatic. Depending on your take in what you think drama is. I think maybe the next chapter or one more after that will be the last chapter. Then I will make a sequel. Tell me what you think! PLEASE REVIEW! It will make my day knowing you guys enjoy reading my fic! REVIEW!


	11. Secrets- Part 2

Cammie's POV

I woke up just as we were landing. When we were allowed to get up ad leave I let out a big stretch. I looked over at Solomon. He was grabbing his suitcase from the cubby above. I took that time to look him over. He's definitely in his thirties. He had a built body and defined features on his face. But his eyes, those are what captivated me the most. They were full of mystery and pain. As if he's seen more bad things than he has wanted to in his life. But I saw no fear. It was this moment when I noticed the shield in his eyes. As if he knew I could see something that he didn't want me to see so he put a guard up. Never letting anyone in. But what did I care? He ruined my life.

"Let's go." He said. I snapped out of my thoughts and followed him. once we found our luggage we went out side and he hailed a taxi.

"Your life is going to be a little different here Cam." Solomon said.

"It's Cameron." I mumbled and got in the car. Once Solomon got in we were off to where ever it is that we were going.

Xxxx

"BLACKTHORN INSTITUTE FOR TROUBLED YOUNG MEN!?" I screamed staring at the building I front of me. "Last time I checked I am _not_ a boy. Or troubled for that matter!"

This school scared me just by looking at it. It had a huge fence with barbed wire surrounding the front and most likely the whole school. It was a big stone building that looked to be over 200 years old. I shivered just looking at it. I was afraid to see what the boys would be like.

_I miss Zach_.

"Yes. You are right. But, this is a boarding school. A place of which I stay at for 10 months to keep these students In check. You are staying with me. Therefore, you're staying in this school." he looked at me before adding, "You will have your own room but in order for me to keep an eye on you, you will be attending this school."

"You're making me attend a freaking boarding school for boys?! For TROUBLED boys!? What if they try to rape me?!" I shrieked. Solomon rolled his eyes.

"They're not going to rape you Cameron. This school has advanced security technology and cameras in every hall way and room. You'll be fine." I looked at him as we started walking to the school.

"You mean to tell me, that the room I have to stay in, will have cameras in it? This is a perverted school." I grumbled.

"No Cam. Not in your room, you're not like the kids here. Well... yeah, you're not like the kids here. We don't need to keep an eye on you. But because you are a part of this school now, you have to fallow all the rules and regulations. Including curfew. Which is at 10:00 PM." he said. I saw a hint of a smile at, what I'm 99.9% sure, the horrified look on my face.

"Ten PM?! Why so early. I don't go to bed till 12:00 o'clock!"_ I hate this place more_ _and more_. I thought to myself. We entered the building and the halls were silent. I never walked to an office but to a bed room.

"This is where you will be staying. I'm right across from you if you need anything." he handed me a piece of paper and left. _Yeah, like I'll ever come to you for help_. I sat on the bed and opened my the paper Solomon gave me. It was my schedule.

"What the heck kind of schedule is this?" I asked out loud. "CovOps, P&E, Enforcement? This school just gets weirder and weirder." I muttered. I decided to unpack and soon, I was asleep on the surprisingly comfy mattress.

Xxxx

"Cam. Wake up, it's time for dinner." Someone said shaking me. I grumbled something in my half sleep state and rolled over on my stomach. Whoever was in my room chuckled and shook me again. I became more aware of what was going on and sat up. Joe was right next to my bed with a smirk on his face. Wait... Did I just call him Joe? No no no, _Solomon_ was right next to my bed with a smirk on his face. I glared at him and told him to leave.

"Okay okay, I'm leaving." He said backing up with his arms held up in an 'I surrender' way. _What's got him in such a good mood?_ I asked my self.

When I was finally done changing and brushing my teeth I walked out of my room.

"Ready?" I jumped and screamed turning around to be face to face with Jo- Solomon.

"Yeah I'm ready. Don't do that." I said as turned back around. Solomon quickly caught up and lead me to the cafeteria. When he opened the door I stopped, too stunned to speak. _This place is freaking huge_! I thought to my self. It was about three times the size of my cafeteria at school.

"Welcome to the Blackthorn Dinning Hall." Solomon said.

"Dinning Hall?" I asked still astonished at the sight. _I guess it makes sense_.

"Sit down at the large table by the stage. The boys will be coming in five minutes." He said. I did as told and sat down. Exactly five minutes later, boys started filing in. _Are_ _those_ **_jumpsuits_**?_ Ugh, there **orange**! Macey would not approve_. I thought. I looked at my hands thinking about my friends back at home. I couldn't find my phone so I couldn't text them or call them.

"Alright gentelmen!" Solomon's voice boomed in the speakers making me jump. "I looked up at the boys, who were currently staring at me. I blushed and sunk further in my seat. "We have a new student here today. I trust you will all treat her with respect and make her feel at home." No one said anything as they stared at me.

"I SAID," Solomon's voice boomed louder making all heads turn his way. "I trust you will treat her with respect and make her feel at home." The boys stood up and saluted Solomon.

"Yes Sir." They all said in union.

"Good. I would like you all to meet Cameron Morgan." Solomon said. Surprised looks covered everyone's face, but before anyone could get a word out the doors slammed open revealing three more boys. _Zach_. Was my only thought. I gasped standing up and ran to him.

"Zach!" I said jumping into his arms. I gave him a long passionate kiss and he gave me back as much passion. I hugged him again before letting go.

"Let's go!" I said grabbing his arms and trying to run. "Come in Zach. How did you find me? How did you even get in here?" I asked. He still wasn't moving. "Zach?" I looked back at him. He was standing at attention as if he were in the army. I saw pain in his eyes as he stared at Joe- I mean Solomon. That's when I noticed he was wearing an orange jumper like all the rest. And the boys that came with him? Nick Cross and Jonas Andrews. I ripped my hand from Zach's and backed away.

"Zach?" I asked trying to hold back a sob. He still wouldn't look at me. I looked over at Solomon then back at Zach. "Who are you?" I asked. Zach finally looked at me but at that moment I ran. I don't know where too but I ran. I heard Zach's voice calling after me As I turned a corner.

"Ugh." I grunted as I fell over. Grabbing onto something to help me up the wall started moving. Once all the way open, I looked inside. I could hear feet coming down the hall. I looked into the tunnel again before I entered. Pulling something i thought would close the door did the job I wanted. Once the stone door shut I sat down and cried. Cried for my friends back at home probably worried sick, cried for my father who is dead, and cried because I had just been let down by the boy I trusted the most. Soon, darkness took over me.

...

A/N: How was it?! I'm thinking of the next chapter being the last one and then I'll start the sequel? Or just end it next chapter? What do you think? Thank you to all who ha e been reviewing my fic and to all of you who are reading it! It means so much to me! PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. The Truth

**DONT READ A/N AT BOTTOM IF YOU DONT WANT A SPOILER ALERT!**

**...**

I woke up in a stuffy dusty room. Looking at my surroundings I remembered the events that happened that brought me here. I sat up and rested my head in my knees. Who is Zach? Why is he here? What does Joe really want from me? Yes, I am no longer calling Joe by his last name. I guess he isn't _that_ bad of a guy. And he _was _my fathers best friend. I thought about Joe. Now that I think about it, it felt good when Joe woke me up. And when he walked me down to the Dinning Hall. Because, someone was there with me. I didn't feel alone. The only other person is Zach. Ever sense my Dad died, I have felt lonely. I guess, when someone is focused on me, I don't feel so lonely anymore.

_What are you saying Cammie? Zach is a jerk who made you look like a fool and SOLOMON is only doing this because he told my dad he would. I'm just a burdon no-one, not even my mother, wants to deal with._

I sighed and got up, brushing my hands on my jeans.

"Great. Now I'm stuck in this muggy room." I said to my self.

"Not entirely." A voice said. I jumped five feet in the air and turned toward the voice that was now laughing. Okay, so I may have screamed a little too.

"Who are you? And how long have you been here?" I whisper-yelled. I tapped my foot impatiently waiting for an answer. Once the guy finally stopped laughing he stood up. I almost gasped as I saw him clearly for the first time. This guy, was hot. Like, holy cow model HOT! I know I shouldn't be thinking this because I'm still technically dating Zach, but, it was probably just a game for him anyway.

"The name's Logan. Logan Stearling. And you're Cammie Morgan." he stepped closer to me. "Pretty name for a pretty girl." I blushed at this and looked down. he walked closer to me and I felt his finger go under my chin moving my head upward so I was looking into his eyes. A melting chocolate brown. They were so warm I got lost in them. He had defined cheeks and an almost but not quite, square jaw. And his lips looked so warm and inviting... _Snap out of it Cam! You're still dating Zach! Who cares? He lied to you. You don't know that. He probabky has a reasonable explanation for all of this._ My internal conflict stopped when Logan put his mouth next to my ear.

"You're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." he said. I heard him take in a long deep breath. "And you smell so nice." His lips touched my ear and went down my neck. He was starting to bite at it and that's when I came back to reality.

"I'm sorry Logan. I have a boyfriend." I looked at Logan to see his eyes full of anger and hurt.

"Who? Goode? He's just using you Cam. He'll hurt you." Logan brought me close to him. "But I won't." he kissed my cheek lingering for a fee seconds before opening the door allowing me to go out first. I thanked him an walked out towards my room. _He's just using you Cam. He'll hurt you_.

"Where have I heard that before?" I asked myself. I ignored it and continued to my room. Was Logan right? Was Zaxh only going to hurt me? Is he using me? No. He couldn't. He wouldn't. Zach loves me. He said so himself. _Then why did he lie to you_? I ignored the voice in the back of my head and kept walking.

Once I reached my room, I walked in and plopped on my bed. I had almost fell asleep when I heard a knock on the door.

"Go away." I mumbled. They either heard me and didn't care, or didn't hear me and is being rude by walking into a girls room. Who knows what I could be doing in here!? (Not that way you guys! EW!)

"Cam, we need to talk to you." I looked up at Joe. Ugh! Solomon, I looked up at Solomon when he said we. There was Zach right behind him. I glared.

"Go away Zach." I said. He shook his head.

"Didn't I tell you I wasn't leaving you?" I wanted to cry. To run up in his arms and tell him I forgive him. But I was too stubborn to do that. I wanted an explanation. So I sat there, waiting for one, showing no emotion in my eyes.

"Well?" I said after a moment of silence. Joe came over and sat down next to me. I scooted over so it wasn't awkward. _Too late for that_. Zach stood at the door way.

"Cameron, there's something I need to tell you. _We_ need to tell you." he sent a glare over to Zach. Zach stood straighter and walked in. "There is a reason for your fathers death and why your mother is never home."

Xxxx

"Are you crazy!? You expect me to believe this? My father died in a car crash! Not murdered by some COC group! And my mother? She just doesn't care about me. She's not a spy on a mission in Russia. We're not in the movies guys. This is reality. " I said. "You know what? This is all a bunch if bull. Why am I here then? Why was Zach really in Roseville?" I looked over to Zach who had a hurt look on his face. "You said you loved me. I trusted you! Was it all a game? 'Oh, we get to go to Roseville guys! Let's go see if we can find a broken girl and break her eve more.'" I mocked standing up.

"Zach, you take it from here." Joe said. Once Joe was gone Zach came over to me.

"I don't want to hear it." I said. "Did you even love me?" I asked. He came closer and reached for me. I backed away.

"Cam I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you. Nick, Jonas, and I were called to protect you. Your father was in trouble and no one thought it was safe for you. We came in 9th grade and the moment I saw you, I fell... _Hard_. Baby you have to understand. I. Love. You." I wanted to believe him. I really did but I couldn't. I was scared. Scared to believe, scared to trust, scared that my mom might actually be in Russia. That she really did love me and just wanted me safe and all I did was hate her. So I did the best thing I could at the moment.

"Go." I heard an intake of breath as he looked at me. Hurt written all over his face. "I want you to leave. Were done Zach. I had enough drama in Roseville, I don't need it here." I walked over to the door and opened it. Good bye Zach." I couldn't look at him in fear if crying. Zach walked over and stopped in front of me. I looked at his shoes.

"Cam." And before I knew it he was kissing me. I tried pushing away but he wouldn't let me. "Please Cam. Please." he said as he hugged me putting his head in the crook of my neck. He was crying. Zach Goode was _crying_. "Princess please don't do this. I'm sorry."

"Please just leave Zach. I'm done with the drama." was all I said. I pushed him out the door before slamming it and locking it. When I knew he was gone I slid my back down the door and rested my head in my knees. That's when I let the tears flow.

Zach POV

I walked to my room in a daze. _What just happened_?

"So how'd it go?" Nick asked one I entered our room.

"She's done. We're done. She didn't believe what we said about her parents and thinks me loving her is just a game I'm playing." I said with no emotion. "So she broke up with me."

"And your okay with this?" He asked. That's when everything became red. I took a chair and threw it against the wall.

"NO I'M NOT OKAY WITH IT!" I screamed. I threw Jonas' computer and punched a whole in the wall. Nick grabbed me and tackled me to the ground.

"Calm down man!" he yelled and punched me in the face. I stopped struggling and laid on the floor. Nick got up. "You need to freaking calm down. It may be hard but don't lash out like that. Geeze." I sat up.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"No problem. Now let's go. Curfew is in ten minutes." I got up and got ready for bed. My only thoughts before I fell asleep were of Cammie, and how to get her trust back.

...

A/N: So what did you think? The next chapter will be focused on Cam and Joe's relationship. No not _that_ way! I will be doing a sequel after next chapter! I'm soo excited to write it! I can't believe I got 10 reviews last chapter! Thank you all soooo much! You're reviews are what keep me going! Thank you! The next chapter will be up hopefully tomorrow! REVIEW PLEASE! OH! And Logan? Yeah here's a **SPOILER ALERT**! he's going to be there for Cam. And in Cam's state of mind at the moment? She's more than happy about it. Remember she's now lost and confused and mad at Zach and Logan is all too happy about the outcome of the events. Zach and Logan have always hated each other. Remember? I'm a sucker for drama! REVIEW PLEASE!


	13. Logan and Daddy

**Please read A/N at bottom! This story is complete! There is a sequel out- His Princess 2- Stay With Me! Takes place right after this chapter! If you can't find it, visit my profile. **

**...**

My classes are weird. CovOps turned out to be a class on blending in, brush passing, being able to detect lies. Everything you'd need to be a spy. but, for some reason, the teachers kept me from going into P&E. and Enforcement? They taught us how to use guns, knives, basically, any weapon that could kill and be hidden or destroyed easily. All my other classes were the basic algebra, english, foreign language, just more advanced. It wasn't hard to catch up though. I was top in my class back in Roseville. And everything else?

It's been a week since Zach and I broke up. A week since I found out the truth about everything. And it only took me that week to start believing what I was hearing.

"Hey Cammie." Someone said from behind me. I swallowed the bacon I was eating and turned around. When I saw who it was, I smiled.

"Hi Logan." I said. "What's up?"

"My friends and I were wondering, you know so you do t have to sit with the teachers, if you want to sit with us?" He asked. I saw the kindness in his eyes And that was enough to make me agree.

"Sure. How about lunch?" I asked.

"Yeah. Sounds good." he started walking away before turning around. "Why isn't Zach sitting with you? Aren't you two dating?" I looked down before answering.

"No. I broke up with him. He- I'm just done with the drama that comes with the relationship."

"Oh. Well, sorry it didn't work out between you two." I watched as he went back to his friends. _Are all Blackthorn boys hot?_ I asked myself while looking at Logan's friends.

I felt eyes on my skin so I looked around the Dinning Hall. My eyes stopped when they locked with bright green ones. I quickly looked away and told Joe I had to go to the bathroom. I got up and went the opposite way Zach's table was. I willed myself not to cry as I ran my hand down the walls, enjoying it's cold feeling. I stopped when I felt a a small indent. The whole wall was smooth until this point. Looking at the brick, it was sunken in just slightly from a the others. I pushed it and it gave easily. A small section opened like a sliding door and started slowly closing. I rushed to get inside it.

"Woah." Was all I said. This place was amazing. It was like a hallway in a castle from the Middle Ages. Torches hung on the wall and cobwebs covered the corners and ceilings. I walked down the cold stone hallway.

"great place huh?" I jumped and let out a very loud squeal. _Logan_. I turned around and glared at him. My glare turned harder when I saw a big grin on his face.

"Why do you have to do that?" I asked. He chuckled and stepped closer.

"It's fun to see you jump and squeal like that." he chuckled.

"Well, stop. I don't like it." I crossed my arms over my chest. Logan's face suddenly became serious. He walked up and wrapped his arms around me. I quickly relaxed in his warm arms and hugged him back.

"Cam? Why did you break up with Zach again?" He asked. I stuffed my face in his chest. "Cammie?" I took a big breath before I spoke.

"It was all a game to him. To make me look like a fool." my face never left his chest as I spoke. "I didn't want to be lied to again." I didn't realize I was crying until I felt warm hands on my face, his thumbs brushing away the tears. I looked up at him. His kind brown eyes and dirty-blonde hair that looks so soft. He leaned in.

"Cammie, you don't deserve him." He leaned all the way and brushed his lips against mine. His lips were so warm. Everything about him was warm. And I loved it.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked. I nodded and he pressed his lips agains mine. It was sweet and soft and amazing. The kiss deepened but there was still no tongue involved. I was glad he was taking it slow. With Zach, everything was so fast.

"Cam?" Logan said as we parted. "Will you go out with me?" I smiled and nodded. He grinned and picked me up peppering my face with kisses. I giggled as he spun me around.

"Awesome." He said.

Xxxx

"Hi Joe." I said when I walked past him. We have gotten close this past week. I finally excepted the fact that Joe did care about me and only wanted to help.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" He asked ruffling my hair.

"You know Logan Stearling?" I asked. He nodded. "Well, he asked me out!" Joe started coughing on the coffee he was drinking.

"Does Zach know?" I looked at him weirdly.

"No. He doesn't run my life." I said.

"I know that, but he and Logan don't really get along. Just, be careful Cam." I hugged him and went to my room. Something went Wrong in the labs and there are toxic fumes everywhere in the east wing. That means we don't have class! To pass the time until lunch I cleaned my room. Which desperately needed it.

When I was done I looked at the clock.

"Crap!" It was five minutes until lunch and it took at least ten minutes to walk down there. I ran out of my room and down the halls making it just in time. When I entered, everyone was ready in the Dinning Hall. _Macey's heaven_. Not one girl was here besides me. It was weird for the first day or two but then it became normal for me.

"Cam!" I heard Logan shout. I saw him wave and I smiled and waved back.

"Hey." I said once I sat down. Logan kissed my cheek before introducing me to his friends.

"Cam, this is Jordan, Kyle, Seth, and Craig." the boys all said hi and went back ti eating. Kyle was built but not too much with red-brown hair and freckles. He was cute but, not my type. Jordan was your basic Taylor Lautner. Tall, built, tan, and amazing smile. Seth and Craig were twins both with blonde hair, blue eyes and light skin.

"So Cam, you and Logan dating?" Kyle asked winking at me.

"Yyeeaahh?" I said in a long curious tone. "Why?"

"No reason." He said.

"Kyle." Logan growled. Kyle stood up and cupped his hands over his mouth.

"Hey Goode" He yelled. I looked over to see Zach.

"What do you want?" He asked before he saw me. "Cam? Whet are you doing over there?"

"Your precious Cammie is dating Logan!" Kyle shouted. I now hate Kyle. I will get it documented, framed, and put on my wall, that I. Hate. Kyle.

Zach stood up so fast his chair flipped over and flew across the floor.

"Zach not here." Nick said standing up. "Wait until P&E." Zach shook Nick off and stomped out of the room.

"Well, at least I'll have it easy tomorrow." Logan chuckled and sat down.

"What's P&E?" I asked.

"Physical Encounter. Basically, we fight as if in real life. Bones get broken, people get bloody. You," he pecked my cheek, "would get broken like a toothpick."

"So that's why I'm not allowed to take that class?" I asked.

"Probably. If you had earlier training I'm sure you would be in it." he said.

Xxxx

the rest of the day Logan showed me around the school. And by dinner I had seen no sign of Zach.

"I hope he's not upset." I said laying my head in the table. I felt Logan's hand rub my back.

"He'll be fine. Kyle's sorry, right Kyle." with out looking I could feel Logan's intense glare on Kyle.

"Right. Sorry Cam." Kyle squeaked.

"Cameron Morgan please report to the headmasters office." a voice said over the speakers. I stood up and told Logan I'd see him later.

Xxxx

"Yes?" I asked once I opened the door. Joe was standing next to Headmaster Wilson.

"Cam would you like to sit down?" Joe asked. I sat down and waited. Joe took a breath before saying the most devastating news since Dads death.

"Your Mother failed to call on her assigned time Cam. If she doesn't contact within the next three days, she will be pronounced MIA."

"_Are you Cameron and Rachel Morgan?" The officer asked. _

_"Yes." My mother Said. _

_"As of 3:12 PM today Mathew Morgan has been pronounced dead due to a car crash. The driver who hit your husband was drunk and survived." he said. "I am sorry for your loss." And with that, he walked away. That's when my mom broke. She left for work 3 months later and never came back_.

"Cam, I know this is going to be hard." Joe said walking over to me. "But it's going to be okay. She's probably just in hiding right now." I hugged Joe and he picked me up holding me while I cried.

"All I ever did was hate her for leaving me." I cried. Joe held me tighter and rubbed my back. "I finally know why and she's most likely dead."

"Cam don't think like that." He said. I heard a door open and realized we were in my room. I let go of Joe and laid in my bed stuffing my face in my pillow. Joe sat next to me letting me cry. After a few minutes I started falling asleep.

"Goodnight Sweetheart." Joe said and kissed the top of my head.

"_Goodnight Sweetheart." My dad said as he tucked me in. "I'll see you in the morning." _

_"Dad?" I whispered. "Are you going for work again?" _

_"Yes baby I am. I'm leaving tomorrow at 3 o'clock in the afternoon."_

_"How long are you going to be gone this time?" I asked disappointed that he was going to be gone again. He sighed. _

_"Only two months." he said. _

_"Okay." I said disappointed. "Be safe okay?" _

_"Always Princess." He said and walked out. At 3:12 the next day mom an I got news of my fathers death. _

Xxxx

"_Now Cameron. I'm not going to ask again. Where did your mother say she was going?" The lady with red hair lashed out. _

_"I don't know! I don't know where my mother is! I don't know what list you're talking about! I don't even know where I am!" I shouted. The whip came down and sliced my back. I screamed in pain. _

_"Fine. We're done for today." she sneered. "Liam! Take Cam back to her cell. I don't care what you do after that." I looked over to see Liam Andrews with a smirk on his face. _

_"Yes Ma'am." He said. _

"Daddy!" I screamed sitting up in sweat and tears running down my face. I stood up and ran to Joes room. His door was unlocked so I walked in.

"Joe?" I asked. I didn't know if he was sleeping or not so I walked over to his dark figure on the bed. "Joe?"

"What?" He asked turning towards me.

"I had a nightmare. Can I sleep with you?" I asked. He looked at me before nodding and lifting up the covers. I slid in and cuddled next to him. Just like I did with my dad when I had nightmares when I was younger.

"Good night Daddy." I said kissing him on the cheek. And yes, I was awake when I said it. Soon, darkness took over me.

Joes POV in 3rd person.

"Joe?" A voice asked. He ignored it and tried going back to sleep.

"Joe" It asked again. He turned around.

"What?" He he asked confused to see Cam standing over him.

"I had a nightmare. Can I sleep with you?" She asked in a small voice. He looked at her. _Me? She wants to sleep with me because of a nightmare?_ He wanted to smile but hid it well. _See Matty? She got use to me sooner than we thought_. Joe nodded and lifted the covers.

_"If she ever gets a nightmare and wants to sleep with you make sure you lift the covers with out saying anything. It shows you don't mind. Let her cuddle up with you because she's going to want the comfort. She'll be scared so don't make a movement until she falls asleep. You got that?" Mathew Morgan asked him. Joe rolled his eyes. _

_"Yes Matty. You tell me this all the time. 'Don't shut the door when she's sleeping, it'll freak her out. Make sure you call her Sweetheart if she's upset because it will make her feel better.' blah blah blah. I've got it." Joe said. _

_"Good. And don't call me Matty. I'm leaving at three next Thursday. We both know I'm not going to make it back. Keep her safe okay?" They hugged before Mathew left to spend time with his wife and daughter for as long as possible before he had to leave._

She slid into the bed and cuddled next to him.

"Goodnight Daddy." She said kissing his cheek. Once she fell asleep Joe let a grin cross his face. He could tell by the tone of her voice that she was awake enough to know what she was saying. _Daddy_. He repeated in his mind.

"Goodnight Babygirl." He kissed her forehead and wrapped an arm protectively around her remembering the first time he ever held his goddaughter. "You were so tiny." He whispered and chuckled. Yes, Joseph Solomon loved Cameron Morgan as if she was his own daughter. He had made a vow the first time he saw her in the hospital.

"I will always protect you and love you as if you were my own." He kissed her forehead again before falling asleep.

...

A/N: What did you think? I happen to love Joes tough side but sometimes he just has to be sweet and have that kind side. Even if no one is awake or around to see it! What are your thoughts about Logan? who do you like better? Zach or Logan. **I would like at least 10 reviews for each. If you want Logan review Logan. If I get 10 for him I will need an 11 for Zach or vise versa. I'm not doing this for reviews I just really need to know who you want more**. Kstarrox, you're going to say Logan aren't you? :P. The next chapter will be the first in the Sequel! PLEASE REVIEW! **If too Lazy to even write the names just put an L or a Z! I**f not review, PM me who you want. If I don't get enough votes, I'm making my own decision! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
